


JohnDave Week Day #3 - Starlight

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I am so tired, JohnDave Week, M/M, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new moon,<br/>New stars<br/>and a new love</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Week Day #3 - Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, im super tired and this might be late (probably not) and this is the third day!  
> based of my love for fucKINg space  
> i love it  
> so much  
> *smooch* for the moon

        _'Dave, breath. Calm down. You're gonna pick up John, bring him out to the spot, and have fun. First date is gonna be fun, you've got this.'_ Dave calmed his breathing, trying to text back John, the guy he was about to take out on a date, which would be their first and hopefully not last. Dave fixed his hair for the seventh time, grabbed his keys and hopped in his car, which was pretty nice for what it cost him. He texted John that he was gonna be on his way, who texted back about 2 minutes later saying 'Alright! :B" Dave smiled, the fucker was a big dork, and he couldn't wait for tonight. He double checked that he brought the peanut-free food, a blanket and the fake, electronic but still pretty candles. Soon after, he drove off to go pick up John.

       15 minutes later, with spending 3 minutes in the car trying not to pass out and fixing his hair, Dave got out and hopped into the little room of the apartment building. Checking his phone, it pressed "3141", ringing John's apartment. The speaker crackled, and John's voice through. "I'll be down in a second Dave! Wanna wait for me there?" "Sure Egbert. Take your time." Dave smiled at his voice, excitement filling up his heart and chest. "Alright!" And then with a pop, his voice cut out. Dave took the time he had to, once again, fixed his hair and to calm his breathing. 

       The blonde hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs even from inside the tiny room, and he hopped it was John, and not some crazed drugged-up dude who lived in the apartment building. But as soon as he saw the black-as-night hair and goofy smile, Dave knew it was John. John opened up the door, trying not to hit the other guy, and they hugged. "You ready for the best first date ever, Johnny boy?" "Of course I am, Mr. Cool guy." The teens laugh, and Dave lead the way to his car. He opens the door for John, who giggles. 'Wow, cliche much?" Dave chuckles, pulling down his shades so he can wink at the other. "It's ironic, John. You wouldn't understand it." They both once again laugh, and Dave slides back into his seat.

       Soon enough they were off, and John started asking about where they were going, and Dave was tight lipped about it. "Dave, come on, tell me. Please?" The blue eyed teen tried his best at a puppy dog face, which only made Dave laugh. "You'll see." The blonde said, dragging out the see. John huffed out, crossing his arms like a little kid, which made Dave chuckle and squeeze one of the hands that wasn't fully covered and look over at him. 'Don't worry, I think you'll like it." John flushed, a smile spreading across his face. "Okay Dave." Dave smiled back, looking back at the road. A few minutes later, he drove up to a park, which surprised John. "Oh?" "Don't talk, just follow me." Dave grabbed the basket full of food and candles, and slung the blanket over his shoulder. Dave offered his hand, which John happily accepted, which made both boys blush and smile.

       Dave began to walk, John still holding on to the pale hand, and they soon started walking towards the woodsy part of the park. "Dave, is it safe to go in there? And legal? I don't wanna get in trouble.." Dave squeezed his hand for reassurance. "It is John. I promise." John then nodded, following the blonde down a path that lead into the woods. They talked about about themselves, chuckling about dumb things they did as a kid, and learning about each other. Soon enough, Dave stopped John, and told him to close his eyes. "But Daveeeeee!" John whined, wanting to just get there already. "It's a surprise. Just like, a little bit more. Just close your eyes, it will be okay. I'll guide you." John sighed, closing his eyes and letting the other guide him.

       Dave lead him into a open patch in the middle of the woods, where he laid down the blanket and set up the candles, instructing John to keep his eyes shut until he was ready. The blue eyed teen kept his eyes closed, growing impatient, voicing it soon after. "When can I open them?" "Just a second, I'm almost done." Dave put out the food and then stood next to John. "Okay, I'm going to put my hands over your eyes, if you're okay with that of course." It's alright Dave, just I'm getting... impatient I guess." They both chuckle as Dave places his hands over the other's eyes, then pointed him in the right direction. "Ready?" Without waiting for a respond, Dave lowered his hands to reveal a beautiful picnic under the slowing growing stars. John gasped, raising a tanned hand up to his mouth. "Dave its... its so beautiful..." Dave smiled, taking off his sunglasses and placing it in the basket. He lead John to the blanket, motioning for him to sit, in which he did.

       "I know you can't have peanuts, so I made sure that everything I made didn't have any in it." John was awestruck, looking at it all. "I don't even know what to say.. Dave, thank you so much.." The blonde smiled, happy that he could make his beautiful date happy. "Well, it was a pleasure John. Now, let's dig in." John giggled, and they both ate as the stars overhead became more visible. Soon, with full bellies, Dave cleaned up so they could lay down and stargaze. John laid on the plush, deep red comforter, eyes reaching the sky and his smile grew, the breath-taking site making his body feel full of joy.

       Dave looked over at him after laying down, and he smiled too. He loved the way John looked when he was happy. The blue eyed other would point at stars and he'd look at them, and John (who was apparently way into stars and space) would say some fact he knew, which Dave would half listen to, since he was kinda focusing on his next move to slide closer to John and hopefully hold his hand. The blonde slid closer, and soon held the others hand. John looked over at him, a flush covering his face including a big grin. A giggle escaped him, and they both smiled. "Thanks for tonight Dave." "Thanks for going out on this date with me. It wouldn't have happened without you." They both smile, then look back up at the glistening stars, which looked painted on a black and blue back drop. The two teens talk long into the night, and Dave called this first date a success once John had fallen asleep snuggled into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and so is this


End file.
